


Ennemis proches

by Nyronigon



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Alternate Universe - Second Punic War, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pre-War
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 08:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyronigon/pseuds/Nyronigon
Summary: Martin, jeune carthaginois, se retrouve à embarquer sur une terre inconnu pour défier un populaire ennemi. Prêt à tout pour venger son père, il va se révéler être un atout remarquable auprès de ses alliés.Luka, romain érudit, chasseur en herbe va être convoquer pour se préparer à la guerre. Il y avait néanmoins un problème : il ne savait pas comment se battre.Ces deux personnes, ennemis de part leur origine, se retrouveront dans une situation incongrue où ils auront besoin de l'un de l'autre. Réussiront-ils à braver tous les dangers malgré leur rivalité ?





	Ennemis proches

**Author's Note:**

> Ok... alors première fois que je m'essaie à ce genre de truc. Disons que cette fiction historique, j'ai commencé à la bosser quelques mois auparavant. Puis, j'ai eu ma grosse pause où je travaillais sur un autre projet, pour finalement que je revienne sur celui-ci. Pour la petite histoire, j'ai eu cette idée à mon cours de latin quand on étudiait Carthage et ses habitants, mais surtout les guerres puniques. Je sais que ce sujet est une période que trop peu connaisse, et ça sera mon but de vous montrer une partie de notre histoire ! 
> 
> J'espère que la fiction saura vous séduire et vous souhaite une agréable lecture :p

Dans un coin reculé des bords de la méditerrané, il y’avait une cité. Cette cité était nul autre que Carthage, une des grandes cités du monde. À l’intérieur se trouvait un homme, qui recherchait de quoi se nourrir. Un banquet était organisé en son honneur, puisqu’il allait partir en guerre, comme son père. Ses sandales claquant sur le sol, il contemplait les rues bondées de marchant cherchant à vendre leur produit. L’un des marchés piqua sa curiosité. Il y alla, et admira les nombreux amphore. À l’intérieur, il y vit du vin, ainsi que son reflet. Il y voyait ses cheveux blonds coiffés en épis, ses yeux aussi bleu que le ciel que le tronc d’un arbre, et ses premiers léger duvets qui montraient qu’il sortait de l’adolescence.

  
« Ah, Martin ! s’écria le marchand qui sortait de sa maisonnette, que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

  
\- Bien le bonjour, je suis à la recherche de nourriture, répondit ledit Martin, voyez-vous, un banquet est organisé en mon honneur ! »

  
Le marchand acquiesça, et montra ses produits. Des poissons étaient disposés sur la table avec quelques fruits importés de l’ancienne Grèce. C’était exactement ce qu’il lui fallait. Il paya le marchant avec quelques pièces sorties de la poche de sa tunique blanche. Il prit également une amphore de vin et rangea ses fruits fraichement acquis dans sa poche. Quant au poisson, Martin expliqua qu’un esclave irait le chercher à sa place. Et sur ces mots, il partit en direction de sa maison. Il profita de la longévité du chemin pour faire un détour aux ports puniques.  
D’un côté, il y avait un port exprès pour les marchands. On pouvait y voir des navires amarrer lorsque la pêche était bonne, où encore quand il y’avait de l’importation de matière première ou de nourriture de tout endroit. Avant, la nourriture et marchandise allait et venait. Mais maintenant… Un peu plus loin, on apercevait un immense port où des bateaux militaires, après une guerre, se réfugiait à l’intérieur du cercle. Le lieu était entouré d’immenses murs disposés de sorte à former un cercle. Avant, lorsque la paix régnait, le lieu était rempli d’immense navire. Mais maintenant, en temps de guerre, les navires partaient pour défendre les territoires puniques.

  
Depuis que les Carthaginois avaient perdu la première guerre contre Rome, Hannibal, le fils de l’ancien général de guerre, avait pris un maximum de précaution pour la prochaine guerre qui se préparait. Les navires marchands s’étaient métamorphiser en navires militaires, prêt à partir pour la guerre. C’était désormais rare de trouver des fruits importés dans les marchés, voilà la raison de son étonnement quand il avait vu ses fèves et ses figues. Il déposa son vase de vin par terre et se tint sur le rebord pour observer les remous de la mer. Plusieurs bateaux attendaient de partir.

  
Demain, il allait rentrer dans l’un d’eux, et il partirait rejoindre son général sur une terre qui lui était inconnu. Les gens la prénommait le Nouveau Carthage, beaucoup plus proche des terres romaines, et donc plus pratique pour la guerre. Il admira une dernière fois le mur qui s’ouvrait face à la mer, et reprit son chemin. Il lui fallut une dernière demi-heure de marche pour enfin arriver chez-lui. Il fût presque immédiatement accueilli par sa mère. Martin lui embrassa la joue avant de déposer dans sur un muret les produits de sa sortie.

  
« Que c’est bon de te revoir ! déclara sa mère en retournant cuisiner. Et dire que je ne te reverrai plus, demain… »

  
De la peine se lisait sur son visage. Il était normal qu’une mère s’enquière pour son fils. Après tout, son mari était mort durant la guerre punique. C’était notamment pour cela que Martin désirait plus que tout s’engager dans cette guerre. Il s’était, plus jeune, alors qu’il avait été averti de la mort de son père, entraîné avec un vieux glaive rouillé dans des champs d’olivier. Et depuis, il avait pris de l’âge, et était désormais prêt à venger son père. Mais avant cela, il devait partir en étant repus. Alors, il aida sa mère à cuisiner jusqu’à la nuit tombée.

  
Martin, exténué de sa journée, se reposa quelques temps sur le sol de la petite cour de la maison, admirant les étoiles avec sa pleine lune. Il était étonné du nombre immensément grand d’étoiles dans le ciel, elles étaient aussi soupoudré d’une sorte de nuage de matière que ses professeurs avaient appelés « poussières ». Ses professeurs n’avaient cessé de dire, plus jeune, qu’il était un érudit, et qu’il comprenait facilement le monde qui l’entourait. Il était, certes, intelligent, mais surtout fûté. Il se souvenait d’un jour où, dans la misère, il avait volé du pain et des céréales à un marchand pour sa famille. Désormais, son intelligence servirait à la guerre pour enfin l’emporter face à ces satanés Romains.

  
Il avait été éduqué dans la haine de Rome. Quand son professeur lui avait, un jour, dit que toutes les misères du monde venaient de leur défaite face aux Romains, alors qu’il était encore môme, il avait immédiatement questionné sur le début d’empire. Son professeur lui avait alors conter une légende.

  
Elle relatait les évènements d’une cité phénicienne gouvernée par une reine : Elissa. Un jour, elle reçut à son trône un jeune homme troyens : Énée. Accompagné de son fils, Ascagne, ce jeune homme, un des rares survivants de la guerre de Troie, avait conté sa mésaventure à la reine. Il avait perdu sa femme dans les cendres du piège final des Grecs, et fait naufrage jusqu’aux terres des phéniciens. La mer ne lui avait pas donné de pitié, et il s’en retrouvait naufragé à cause d’une déesse cupide.

  
Il avait fui la guerre, et maintenant, il était le missionnaire envoyé des dieux pour reconstituer Troie. Elissa, charmée par ses paroles, lui offrit du repos pendant un certain temps. À force de se côtoyer, les deux tombèrent amoureux l’un de l’autre, et une idylle naissait entre eux. Malheureusement, un jour, Énée quitta la cité, délaissant Elissa seule dans sa cité. Alors qu’elle était accablée par le départ de son amant, un jour, on la retrouva morte, suicidée à cause de l’amour qu’elle portait pour l’héro troyens. Des légendes raconteraient même qu’Énée était descendues aux Enfers, qu’il avait vu le fantôme d’Elissa, et qu’il l’avait laissée là, sans pitié pour la pauvre reine. Le fameux Énée serait un descendant des fondateurs de Rome. Voilà la cause de cette guerre.

  
En se remémorant de cette histoire, Martin éprouva une haine plus forte envers les Romains. Comment une telle personne pouvait laisser la personne qu’il chérissait aux Enfers ? Il fût rappelé à l’ordre par sa mère qui lui avertit que les invités étaient arrivés. Le blond se releva, s’étira bruyamment, avant de rentrer dans la salle de banquet. Leur maison était petite, certes, mais elle restait plus grande que celles du voisinage. Parlant d’eux, il en reconnaissait certain. Évidemment, leurs esclaves servaient à manger aux convives.  
Parmi eux, il distinguait les mèches brunes de son ami Mihael. Sa légère barbe montrait qu’il était devenu un homme, bien qu’il la raserait sûrement avant de partir. Le blond se dirigea vers lui, l’enlaça pendant un court instant, et commença à parler de ce que leur réserverait l’avenir. À l’évocation de Carthagène, le plus grand lut dans les yeux marrons du plus petit une certaine excitation, mais aussi de la crainte. Lui aussi, il partirait de Carthage demain. Il vit du coin de l’œil sa mère qui leur souriait. Depuis qu’ils étaient tout jeunes, ils avaient toujours été collés ensemble. Chaque petit rapiat que le blond organisait avait toujours au moins un allié fidèle parmi ses rangs. Et cet allié portait toujours le nom de Mihael. Ils s’étaient même jurés, petit, de raviver la beauté de Carthage en battant fièrement les Romains.

  
Encore aujourd’hui, Martin peinait à croire qu’il quitterait sa patrie pour rejoindre les troupes d’Hannibal. Il peinait à croire qu’il risquerait sa vie dans le champ de bataille pour sa patrie. Qu’il allait enfin pouvoir venger son père après tant d’années. Mihael lui montra un sourire rempli de malice. Il savait ce que cela signifiait. Il quitta la table, prétextant à sa mère qu’il avait quelque chose d’important à faire. Il sortit donc de chez lui, glaive à la main. Les rues, habituellement bruyantes, avaient troqués leur habitude par un silence brisé uniquement par les bruissements discrets des insectes. Le vent soufflait, balayant ses cheveux ordonnés dans un sens. Les seules sources de lumière qui perçaient l’obscurité de la nuit étaient les quelques lampes à huile disposées sur les rebords des fenêtres de certaines maisonnettes.

  
Soudain, le bruit du frottement de l’acier vint s’ajouter à l’ambiance. Sauf qu’il ne provenait pas de la nature, mais bien d’un humain. Il dégaina son glaive, se retourna et bloqua l’arme de son ennemi sur la sienne. Il essaya de le repousser en mettant sa force sur son glaive, mais son ennemi était tout aussi fort. C’était celui qui tiendrait le plus longtemps qui gagnerait l’initiation. Et à ce petit jeu, Valentin était mauvais. Alors, il retira son glaive et se déplaça de côté. Son adversaire s’en retrouva déboussolé. L’homme aux yeux bleus profita de ce moment d’absence pour lui donner un coup de pied. Il ne le manqua pas puisqu’il le fit tomber sur le côté. C’était le moment ! Il mit la pointe de son épée sur le corps de celui qui l’avait attaqué.

  
« On dirait bien que j’ai une fois de plus gagné, déclara-t-il en souriant, l’air fier. Tente une autre approche, la prochaine fois, Mihael. »

  
Martin s’approcha de l’ombre dudit Mihael, et l’aida à se relever.

  
« La prochaine fois, je te battrai ! affirma le vaincu en se dépoussiérant le corps.

  
\- Ouais, peut-être, mais en attendant, j’espère que tu feras des efforts contre les Romains. Ils n’en ont pas l’air, mais si on a perdu la précédente guerre, c’est grâce à leur férocité. »

  
À cette phrase, il obtint une grimace. Martin savait très bien que Mihael avait encore le goût de leur précédente défaite dans la gorge. Lui aussi, il avait perdu son père durant la première guerre. Et c’était pour cette raison qui, comme lui, allait partir en guerre. Hannibal avait convaincu les foules, et tout le monde disait qu’il serait un excellent général pour contrer Rome.

  
« Bon, on s’entraine ? proposa le blond. »

  
Son ami acquiesça, tout en dégainant son glaive. Ils passèrent une bonne partie de leur temps à s’entrainer. Martin avait encore beaucoup à apprendre à son ami, mais il voyait bien qu’il donnait le meilleur de lui-même. Il ne s’en faisait pas pour lui. Il était confiant pour cette guerre, il était sûr qu’il allait vaincre les Romains. Evidemment, une fois l’entrainement fini, ils revinrent dans la maisonnette et profitèrent une dernière fois de leurs proches. Ils mangèrent à leur pitance, burent jusqu’à s’en rendre saoul, rigolèrent jusqu’à s’en faire mal au ventre, et pleurèrent jusqu’à ce que l’entièreté de l’eau qu’ils avaient consommée soit déversée.

  
Le ciel de l’aube reflétait sur la mer. Énormément de monde se trouvait dans l’immense cercle du port militaire. Certains embrassèrent leur femme, d’autre enlacèrent leur sœur ou leur enfant, tandis qu’ils y en avaient qui firent leur adieu à leur proche. Martin, lui, se contenta d’enlacer sa mère une dernière.

  
« Venge ton père, lança-t-elle, une larme à l’œil, alors que son fils s’éloignait d’elle pour rejoindre la foule de soldat. »

  
Il ne lui manquait plus qu’à faire quelques pas, et il n’aurait plus les pieds à terre. Il regarda droit devant l’horizon, et d’un hochement tête, rentra dans le bateau. Alors qu’il rejoignait la calle du navire, faisant ample connaissance avec le lieu où s’entasserait les soldats, il sentit des vibrations sous ses sandales. Il regarda au travers d’une petite ouverture le port s’éloigner d’eux. Il ne pouvait désormais plus faire marche arrière.

  
« Alors, prêt pour la guerre ? déclara Mihael à ses côtés. »

  
À cette phrase, un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Bien sûr qu’il était prêt.


End file.
